


A Different Kind of Transformation

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing John/Elizabeth scene from the episode "Conversion"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Transformation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_blackpanther](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_blackpanther/gifts).



> Written in an impromptu Halloween "Trick or Treat" celebration in my LJ.

"Elizabeth," John calls as Elizabeth Weir walks to her office. He's been cooped up in the infirmary for a couple of weeks while he finishes the therapy to complete the transformation back to fully human form, and the time out of the loop was getting to him.  
  
"Should you be up?" Elizabeth asks. Sheppard notices the slightly defensive posture that she's taken, memory of his near-assault of the woman in his quarters still fresh in his mind.   
  
Giving her a smile, John says, "Yeah, well, I got tired of staring at the walls. And McKay and I've watched every single season of Doctor Who.  _Twice_. I'm just itching to  _do_  something." After a beat, he raises his hand to rub the back of his neck, and says, "Plus, I wanted to apologize."  
  
It kills John that Elizabeth once again flinches ever so slightly. "It's okay, Colone-"  
  
"No it's  _not_ ," John manages, voice firmer than he'd wanted. He reaches out, putting a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, quietly adding, "That wasn't right of me to do... What I did to you."  
  
Shaking her head, Elizabeth says, "That's just it, John. It  _wasn't_  you. It's okay."  
  
John lets out a sigh, dropping his hand to his side. "Still..."  
  
"You can make it up to me," Elizabeth quickly offers. At John's curious expression, she says, "How about dinner?"  
  
Hiking his thumb behind him, John starts, "The mess is having-"  
  
"No," Elizabeth interrupts. She reaches out, tentatively grasping at his hand. " _Just_  you and me. My quarters? 1900 hours?"  
  
Smiling, John squeezes Elizabeth's fingers gently, admiring her strength. "Cool."


End file.
